Words I Never Said
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Klaus would do anything to protect Hope and Hayley, even if it meant devastating them in the process.


Klaus always had a feeling his time on this earth would come to an end eventually even if he was immortal, and it would be tragic and painful for him. It was always a nagging feeling he had that started about a century after he turned. Probably because he had done so many unspeakable deeds over the centuries surely they would catch up to him and he would reap what he had sown. If he was honest that was probably why he hesitated so much to let himself be happy and to find a real family and stability. He always had a feeling that once he did find some normalcy, some peace, his comeuppance would come rushing in like a flood ripping it all away from him in the most painful way. He could handle the idea of dying alone, of dying without love or peace. It wouldn't be any worse than the pain he lived with every day. If anything dying that way would be peace for him, it would be the end of his 1000 year long struggle with stifling pain and misfortune, it would finally be over for good. Dying any other way would be too painful for him, dying while he's in love, dying while he has a real family and while he's happy would be the exact opposite of peace. How can one be at peace with death and it's finality when you are in love, when you have a family that depends on you, when you have everything you want but you're about to lose it all. Being ripped away from something like that before you even get to experience the totality of it would be excruciating to him. It would make the moment if his death full of unbearable sorrow because all he would be able to think about is what he's about to miss, what he's loosing and will never get back and loss is probably the most empty emotion he could ever feel.

So he pushed people away, he never let himself have stable relationships. He never gave his heart to one woman for even a small amount of time. He never let himself even consider the idea of finding love and making a nice life for himself, a nice stable life. Instead he chased chaos and instability. He chased things he already knew for sure would be temporary, he survived by feeding himself fleeting moments because those were the only ones he could handle. And he was fine living that way, he wasn't but he was…but it all changed. It changed the day the wolf girl that had caught his attention and ended up in his bed one drunken night showed up in the place he used to call home with a gift he never knew he wanted until he had it. Hayley and his child didn't just enter into his life, they barged in furiously. He did everything he could to shut them out but the moment he heard his daughter's heartbeat he knew what his fate would be, that he would love his child with everything in him and her mother would most likely find a special place in his heart as well.

It was rough for them for a while, his inability to really accept this pregnancy and Hayley in his life initially caused a rift between him and Hayley that wasn't easily repaired. Not to mention by the time he did come around to really letting himself get excited about the family he was about to have with his child and Hayley it was all ripped from them before they could even grasp it. Loosing his daughter and watching Hayley be killed right in front of him was devastating to him and he didn't think he would be able to recover, especially when he thought that Hayley was gone for good, that the woman he planned on building a family with was loss to him before he ever really had her. He was broken by the thought, so broken that he couldn't even bear the idea of leaving her dead body to go after their child, he was so paralyzed by his grief that he couldn't do anything but hold her body and mourn her.

He was shocked when she returned to him, reborn as a hybrid because of their child. His daughter saved her life and saved his as well and it made him want to fight even harder than he had already planned for her, for both of them. Even after they successfully saved her from the plot by the witches he still had to endure heartache when he and Hayley were forced to give her away to his sister for her own safety. Those months he had to go without her were some of the hardest months of his life and it didn't help that he alienated himself from a suffering Hayley because of his guilt about his own culpability in how everything had unfolded.

Somehow through the pain he and Hayley found their way to each other though. They somehow pulled themselves together enough to actually become friends and partners with each other and because of that they were able to do what needed to be done to return their daughter back to them. It took a lot of sacrifice, sacrifice that Klaus wasn't fond of but they did it and brought their daughter home where she belonged with them.

As the months passed and he eased himself into this new life with a child he started to really see a bright future, a future with hope and with Hayley. Gradually he started to see Hayley in a new light, she was no longer just the woman who bore his child, she was much more, so much more. They both ran from their feelings initially, too afraid to even think about going there even though it was obvious they felt something for each other. It was easier for Klaus at first, Hayley was married by the time he realized that he felt something for her but that didn't stop them from taking their relationship past just being friends. After Jackson died things changed. Hayley realized just how precious life is and how fleeting happiness truly is for people like them, that if they felt something they needed to because they never knew how long they would ever have it, it could be ripped away from them at any moment so spending time running away from each other didn't make sense. Klaus didn't want to give in so easily, the idea of actually being with her and loving her while they raised a child was too much for him to handle but he couldn't run away from it no matter how hard he tried. When they finally confessed their feelings for each other and decided to continue their relationship, whatever it was, he knew what his fate would ultimately be, he would love her and that love for her and his child would be the end of him one day.

5 years later that became more than a feeling, a ghost haunting him in the night, it became a self fulfilling prophecy.

They thought the threat was gone after he defeated his mother, his father, and Finn. His aunt Dahlia would probably never come for Hope because Freya had agreed to keep her at bay by drawing her to herself instead of to Hope. They kept Hope's magic in check, making sure she didn't use it or if she did it wasn't powerful enough to act as a beacon for Dahlia. But she came anyway. He should have predicted this, that she would come, that nothing would keep her away.

As he looked around at a crying Hope clutching her mother trying to use her own powers to hold off some of Dahlia's witches he knew that getting her out of this would take something drastic. They had him neutralized on the ground growling in pain trying to crawl his way to his daughter and Hayley. It didn't matter how much painful magic they used on him nothing would stop him from getting to his little girl and her mother.

"Give her up to me Klaus and end this. I'm not leaving without the child, your mother made a deal and you will honor it" She shouted as she continued to make him writhe in pain on the ground. Klaus let out a loud yell that could probably be heard throughout the entire city.

"I will die before I let you take my child!" he shouted in return as he somehow fought through the pain and got closer to Hayley.

Suddenly he felt the pain stop and he turned around to see Dahlia just standing there with a smirk on her face. She was relenting but she had something else planned for them. He didn't have time to contemplate what that was though so he immediately sprinted to Hayley and Hope, who was still using her magic to hold off the rest of the witches. Klaus held her and Hayley close to him and kissed the top of her head but she wouldn't stop screaming and crying.

Hayley looked at him with tears in her eyes not knowing what to do. Klaus could hear her heart racing, ringing in his ears, and he could sense the fear that was overtaking her.

"End this now Dahlia, you will not succeed in your efforts!" He shouted to her as he let go of Hayley and Hope and turned to face her.

"A deal is a deal Klaus, that child will me mines! I will harness her power just like I did your sister and she will be the most powerful witch to ever live."

Before he could answer her back he heard Hayley shout his name and scream from behind him which caused him to immediately turn around. Hope had blood coming from her nose and she was starting to shake. Hayley clutched her close to her chest and tried to make it stop to no avail and Klaus could do nothing but look on in horror.

"Klaus she's using too much magic it's going to kill her" Hayley shouted in panic. "I need to do something I can take those witches out myself!"

"Hayley no! You can't take them all they are too strong they could kill you." He told her as calmly as he could given the severity of their situation.

"Then what are we supposed to do! Look at her she'll die if she doesn't stop and she won't stop as long as she's being threatened." Hayley shouted back angrily. Klaus could see the tears that were forming in her eyes and he knew Hayley was on the verge of falling apart. He had to do something to put an end to this so he racked his brain trying to find a way out. That's when he heard the menacing voice of the person behind this ordeal behind him.

"You're going to let your own child die instead of letting her come with me. You truly are a terrible father Klaus you don't deserve such a gifted child" Dahlia barked out as she stood in place with an object in her hands.

His eyes started to glow a bright yellow when he heard her words and he was about to make a move to attack her in rage when he felt Hayley's hand wrap around his.

"Klaus no! That's what she wants, she's trying to draw you to her don't listen" Hayley pleaded. "We need to figure out what to do Hope isn't going to make it much longer like this."

Klaus immediately calmed a little. He wanted to murder Dahlia but Hayley was right, it was a ploy to get him away from Hope and Hayley. Instead of charging her he turned around and glared at her with his hybrid eyes, it was supposed to be a warning to her but instead he saw something that almost made him go pale. Dahlia was holding a white oak stake in her hand as she glared back at him, almost daring him to come to her so that she could use it.

"Hayley she has the stake" He whispered as he played the different scenarios out in his head quickly.

"What? How-" Hayley started to ask but her words stopped when she saw him drop to his knee in front of her with a spaced out somber look on Klaus's face. "Klaus what are you thinking, talk to me please"

He knew there was only one real option left, he couldn't let Hope die, and he couldn't let her be taken by his aunt. Pain squeezed on his heart, a pain that he had never experienced in his 1000+ years of life but a pain he always knew would come if he ever truly found happiness. He almost didn't have the courage to say goodbye to Hayley and his daughter, it would probably be easier to not see the tears and the pain that this would cause them but he also knew that not saying goodbye would haunt them forever. So with the last bit of courage he had in him he placed his hand on Hayley's cheek and pulled her face close to his, taking in a deep breathe so that he could inhale her scent since it was that last time he would ever get to do it.

"Hayley listen to me" He started as he brought his forehead to hers.

"Klaus no…" Hayley wimpered as she held her shaking daughter in one arm and gently grabbed his arm with her free hand.

"Shhhh" He whispered softly to her. "I have to do this quickly so please just listen"

"You know I've never taken orders from you Klaus" she bit back causing him to laugh. She managed to laugh through her tears as well briefly. He was going to miss her laugh so much. The moment didn't last long and things quickly took a somber turn once again.

"Tell our daughter that everything I have done since you came storming into my life has been for her. Tell her that she was the light that brought a happiness I had not thought was possible into my life and that I was eternally grateful for her" His voices stated to crack and finally a tear escaped his eyes. "Tell her that her father loved her and I will always love her…and Hayley.." He said before lifting Hayley's chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. He wanted to see her hazel eyes one last time before he parted with her. "I love you" He whispered before bringing his lips to hers and kissing her gently before Hayley could even respond. When he broke the kiss she was so paralyzed by pain she still couldn't get out words,all she managed to so was stutter a few times but she couldn't speak.

Klaus bent over and gently kissed a shaking and barely conscious Hope on the forehead. "I love you sweetheart. Always and forever" He whispered gently to her as tears streamed down his face. He kissed her one more time and looked back at Hayley one last time.

"Klaus no please I-" before she could get the words out of tell him to not do this he was gone. "Klaus!" She yelled after him but it was too late.

Klaus had charged after Dahlia and she stabbed him in the chest with the stake, causing his body to immediately fall to the ground.

"No!" Hayley yelled as she watched him start to desiccate. Pain ripped through her body at the sight, she felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart and uncontrollable tears started to run down her cheeks. "I love you too" she whispered, unsure if he could even hear her just before his body went up in flames and started to burn. Dahlia's body laid lifeless next to Klaus's and she could see her heart in his hand burn with the rest of his body. Seconds later she felt Hope's fragile body finally relax in her arms and she opened her eyes staring at her mother with terror in her eyes. All Hayley could do was clutch her to her chest to she couldn't see her father's corpse burning, she didn't want her to be scarred by the visual. Relief couldn't even wash over her in that moment because her daughter was safe but Klaus was gone and she felt like her world was falling apart around her. She stared at Klaus paralyzed by her grief and rocked hope back and forth wishing this was all a bad dream that she could wake up from at any moment.

* * *

**_3 Months later_**

Hayley thought that nothing could be more painful than witnessing Klaus's death. The day Klaus died she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and the only thing that could have possibly been more painful than that was loosing her daughter. She lost the love of her life before their love even had a real chance to flourish, she also lost the father of her child and her best friend. He was everything to her and she lost him before she got to really tell him and that haunted her after he died. The fact that she never got to tell him that she loved him ate away at her more than her grief did. Some nights she would get so distraught over his passing and her lost opportunity that she couldn't even bare to look at Hope because she reminded her too much of him so Rebekah would have to step in and take care of Hope for her. On those days she cursed being a hybrid because if she was just a wolf her grief wouldn't overwhelm her so much. She didn't think she could get any lower than she would be on these kinda days. Unfortunately for her she was wrong. It got even more painful, so painful she almost couldn't bear it.

She hadn't even noticed it at first. She thought her changes could be attributed to her grief over loosing Klaus. During the weeks after his death she barely ate or slept. She either stayed locked in her room of cuddled up with Hope who as expected didn't take her father's death very well. She always felt like she was sick and she only wanted to sleep most of the time but she thought nothing of it initially, her grief prevented her from recognizing the signs.

She was getting on the shower one day when she glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed she had gained weight in her midsection. It was much rounder than she remembered but she brushed it off as nothing and continued with her pre shower routine and didn't think about it any further. A week later Rebekah noticed her weight gain as well, she caught her staring at her midsection when she was in the kitchen one afternoon and when she questioned her about it Rebekah told her that she looked different that's all but she knew she was lying. That night when she went to soak in the tub and felt so nauseous that she had to get out to throw up and she knew something was wrong. That night she paced up and down in her bathroom with tears in her eyes trying to find some other explanation for what was going on but she couldn't find one. She stared at her profile in the mirror and she could see the bump as clear as day. She thought she was going to faint then but she held it together surprisingly. Her mind immediately went into denial mode and she convinced herself that there was no way the universe would be so cruel as to punish her anymore than it already had so it couldn't be possible. Her denial lasted for three whole days. She ignored it completely and when Rebekah asked her about her strange behavior and illness she pretended she had no idea what the cause was and blamed it on Klaus's death still affecting her dramatically.

it was Hope who finally made her face reality. She was getting her dressed to go out for ice cream with her Rebekah when Hope started playing with her hair nervously and asked her where babies come from. She was taken back by the question and didn't know how to answer her so she gently brushed Hope's brown hair out of her face and asked her why she wanted to know.

"Because yesterday I saw you when I was playing with my dolls mommy, you had a tiny little baby, it looked like my doll only it was real. It cried and it burped and you called the baby my little brother but you were crying mommy and I don't know why because I thought babies are supposed to make you happy." is what she told her innocently. Immediately she gasped and started to cry.

She sunk to the floor and clutched her stomach as an overwhelming pain overtook her body. She was wrong about the universe, it could hurt her more than it already had. It wasn't satisfied with the many painful things she had to endure in her short 25 years of life, it had to just keep piling it on to her.

She and Klaus had been together before he died. When her marriage to Jackson started to fall apart she found herself in Klaus's arms and in his bed. They agreed that it was just two friends finding comfort in each other and nothing more and it wouldn't affect their relationship, it couldn't since she was married and it stayed that way for almost 3 years. She was sure Jackson and everyone else knew of their long term affair and just didn't confront them about it which she was thankful for because she wasn't sure she could explain away carrying on a love affair with the father of her child behind her husband's back. After Jackson died they carried on with their relationship a little more openly than before but they never really got serious with each other, whenever either of them would venture into the love territory the other would pull away. Sometimes she would think about ending it with him because their feelings were getting too complicated, but then she thought that it would only make things tense between them and affect their parenting relationship. So she stayed because it was better to keep sleeping with the father of her child, indulging in a casual relationship with him without telling him how she really felt than it was to not have any relationship with him at all but pine for one causing unnecessary frustration for the both of them. Neither of them ever had the courage to admit that it was more than what they pretended it was, that they were deeply in love with each other.

She could faintly hear Hope's scared voice asking what was wrong as she sat on the ground in a daze but her words didn't really register to her. When she felt Hope's hand touch her shoulder she finally pulled herself together enough to talk to her.

"Hope mommy needs some time alone, could you please go find your aunt Bexs I think she's ready to take you out for ice cream now" she finally told her. Hope was an obedient child so she did as she said leaving Hayley alone.

The universe had to have a grudge against her, that's the only explanation she could find for why she would find out she's pregnant 3 months after she lost Klaus. As she thought about how she was carrying a child that would never know their father she got angry and even more depressed than she already was.

"No no no NO!" She shouted as she stood up and started to toss things around her room in anger. The lamp ended up shattered on the floor, books ended up off the bookshelves, and papers and desk objects ended up scattered everywhere. She was about to ruin her nightstand when she stopped as her eyes caught the half empty scotch glass sitting on top of it. It was the last drink she watched Klaus have and she could never bring herself to empty it out after he died. They were laying in bed when he had reached over and poured himself a glass while reading a book. As he sipped she started to playfully tease him by running her fingers through his hair, brushing her fingertips gently across his stubble and whispering dirty things in his ear. He laughed her off and he had tried to pretend that her attempts to seduce him were futile but before he could finish his drink she straddled him and he finally gave up on the game he was playing so he had put the half empty glass back down on the night stand and made love to her like she wanted him to. It was her last blissful memory of just the two of them and she remembered how badly she wanted to tell him that she loved him as she layed naked in his arms that night but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As she recalled the memory behind the glass she suddenly felt her loss more than she had ever felt it before. It became overwhelming for her and she finally broke, collapsing on the bed and sobbing until she felt numb.

Rebekah entered her bedroom and found her curled up in the fetal position crying. Hope had came downstairs almost in tears and told her that her mommy was crying and she didn't know what was wrong. When she heard loud thumps and the sounds of breaking glass along with Hayley's frustrated yells she knew something was going on so she summoned Elijah to care for Hope while she went check on Hayley. Her heart broke when she saw what Hayley had done to the room and how she was curled up on the bed. She knew that whatever it was it had to be related to her brother.

Gently she sat down on the bed next to Hayley and rubbed her arm."Hayley what is going on? You haven't been this bad in weeks" she asked her calmly.

When Hayley didn't answer she got really worried but maintained her calm and tried talking to her again. "Hayley please, just talk to me" she pleaded.

After a few minutes of silence Hayley finally felt her numbness wear off, allowing her to come out of her daze. Slowly she pulled herself up from off the bed and got into a seated position.

"I miss him so much Rebekah, it's unbearable sometimes" She finally whispered as she wiped the streaks of tears off her cheeks.

"I know you do love, we all do. I loved Nik and there is not a day that passes that I do not feel like a part of me is missing because he's no longer here but he wouldn't want this Hayley, he would want you and Hope to find peace and happiness without him not tear yourself apart like this" Rebekah said softly as she gently rubbed Hayley's hand to comfort her.

"I loved him too, I loved him so much and I never got to tell him. I'll never get to tell him and it's not fair" She cried. "I should have done it when I had the chance but I was too afraid and now I'll never get to tell him, he'll never know, he'll never know about any of this" She let out, voice cracking as she let her tears fall down her face once again.

"Even if you never told him Hayley he had to know. Nik was no fool, you and Hope were his world and he knew that you love him. Even if you didn't say it he still felt it and that's all that mat-"

"I'm pregnant " Hayley said in between sobs, cutting her off and causing Rebekah to gasp in shock.

"Are you sure? How? Nik has been…I mean how did you just now find this out?" Rebekah asked.

"I didn't realize it until a few days ago. I guess I was too caught up in my grief to notice but a few days ago I noticed something was wrong but I was sorta in denial about it but Hope…Hope she told me she saw me with a little baby, a baby boy and I was crying, when she said that I knew."

"Hayley I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, I…" Suddenly Rebekah felt tears well up in her own eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? Klaus is never going to know this child. I already don't know how I'm supposed to raise Hope without her father but how am I supposed to raise two without him? At least she got to know him for a little while, at least she has some memories of him that she can hold on to as she grows up without him, and he got to see her and love her but this baby..this baby will never get that chance." Hayley said before she leaned towards Rebekah and let her engulf her in her arms.

Rebekah fought back her tears and comforted Hayley, letting her sob on her shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this Rebekah I'm afraid I'll just be reminded everyday that he's not here and it will tear me apart, but this baby is also the last part of him that I have and the last thing I will ever get from him so how can I not do it?" Hayley whispered

"I know it might seem like the idea of having this baby and raising it without Nik is too painful for you to handle but you are the strongest woman I know Hayley Marshall, you also have us here to help, whatever you decide we'll be here to support you. You'll never be in this alone Hayley, you are a Mikaelson and us Mikaelson's stick together through anything." Rebekah replied as she gently rubbed Hayley's back to soothe her.

"But he'll never know…He'll never know" Hayley sobbed on Rebekah's shoulder.

"I know Hayley, I know" Rebekah replied while her own tears started to streak her cheek.

* * *

_**6 months later**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" Hope shouted as she came running into Hayley's bedroom excited.

"Shhhhhh!" Hayley whispered. "I'm right here in the nursery."

Hope dropped her backpack on the floor and quickly made her way to the nursery to show her mom the new bracelet that her uncle Elijah had given her.

"Look Mommy! Uncle 'lijah gave it to me when he picked me up from school!" She shouted

"Hope please keep your voice down, you're going to wake your brother up and I just got him to sleep" Hayley replied with a sigh. She sat in the rocking chair with her son flushed against her chest as he slept. She gently patted him on his bottom to keep him calm after he began to stir when Hope started shouting in the room.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make too much noise I was just excited." Hope replied innocently and in a soft whisper which made Hayley smile.

"It's okay sweetheart. Now come closer so that I can get a good look at this bracelet all the fuss is about." She said, motioning for Hope to come to her with her head. Hope took careful steps towards her mother and held her arm out gently, careful not to make too much noise. "It's beautiful hunny, did you tell Elijah thank you?"

Hope quietly nodded her head yes while she stared down at her baby brother resting in her mother's arms. "Mommy can I stay with you and the baby I promise to be quiet" She asked nervously. He was only 3 weeks old and Hope was already mesmerized by her little brother. Hayley had noticed shortly after he was born that Hope loved to watch him sleep and that she was very protective of him.

"Yes sweetheart you can stay, why don't you get your backpack so you can do some of your schoolwork while you sit here with me."

Hope took off to get her things and Hayley watched her smiling. Once Hope was settled on the floor Hayley watched her diligently work on her lesson for the day, she would occasionally talk to herself and get frustrated when she didn't do something right which made Hayley chuckle lightly. She reminded her so much of Klaus but in general her temperament was calm. Her son on the other hand was already much like his father's already. It was fitting since she had decided to name him Nik after she had finally given birth. She could never decide on a name before hand but when she saw him for the first time and held him in her arms after he was born the name came to her immediately. He looked like Klaus, he even had his eyes, everything about him said Klaus. She could almost feel his father's presence in the room and she knew she had to name him after him. So she decided on Nik Ansel Mikaelson. She knew Klaus would have loved it since Nik was his favorite version of his name, it was the most personal variation. Rebekah teared up at hearing the name choice but she loved it. She did quip about how Hayley was basically resigning herself with having a mini Klaus on her hands by giving him that name.

She had no idea how right Rebekah would be at the time but even if Nik was a handful and difficult to handle, much like his father, she wouldn't have it any other way. A mini Klaus to love and cherish was a gift that she wouldn't trade for the world. It had taken her some time to deal with her conflicting feelings over her pregnancy but after a while she started to look at her pregnancy as a blessing instead of some cruel joke. She may have never gotten a chance to tell Klaus that she loved him but their son was the living breathing manifestation of the love she held for him and that meant more to her than any 3 words said out loud ever could.

It was hard to find the strength to raise her kids without Klaus, and sometimes she would get sad and miss him terribly but Nik's birth marked a shift in their entire family. When he arrived joy and happiness replaced the heavy cloud of of sadness that had been over their family and her since Klaus had died. The loss of Klaus would always be felt by them all, especially her, but his memory was no longer clouded with grief and death, it was now draped in hope and life and that's what she would have to hold on to while she embarked on this journey of raising her children without their father.

She was lost in thought about her family and Klaus when she felt Nik start to stir against her, which was quickly followed by a series of loud cries signaling that he was awake.

"It's okay Nik, it's okay" she said gently as she rocked him back and forth gently to quiet him, which of course didn't work. "I think someone's hungry" She said as she adjusted him in her arms in preparation for his feeding. "Hope can you grab that yellow cloth from over there for me?"

Hope dropped her colors and did as she was told and watched her mother breast feed her baby brother.

"Oh God you really were hungry" Hayley gasped as she felt Nik latch on to her breast aggressively which elicited a chuckle from herself and from Hope.

As she fed Nik she looked at Hope and smiled as she recalled the one time she got to feed Hope right after she was born.

"You know Hope, you were just like this when I first had you.I gave you a bottle for the first time and you drank it in about 30 seconds and I thought it was the most adorable thing." She told her.

"Really?" Hope replied as her eyes lit up.

"Yep, and then you cried until I gave you another one even though you were only supposed to have one."

"Was daddy there?" Hope asked, shyly. The question made Hayley's heart sink a little. She didn't really discuss Klaus with Hope since she knew it would be hard to talk about for her without getting overly emotional and she didn't want to upset Hope, but she knew eventually she would have to. She took a deep breathe and adjusted Nik so that he could be burped before she answered her.

"Yes he was there" She finally answered as she gently patted Nik on his back. "He sat on that bench right by my bed over there and he watched me feed you, he stayed there the whole time. He was the one who got up and got your second bottle for me after you started crying."

As she recalled the memory tears started to well up in her eyes though she tried to control them as much as she could."Watching him try to figure out how to warm it for you was the funniest thing, he had no clue how the bottle warmer worked and he wanted to take it downstairs and put it over the fire." She laughed as a tear finally escaped her eye lids and fell down her cheek.

"Daddy always did funny things mommy, I miss him." Hope said the last part solemnly and it broke Hayley's hear into a million pieces.

"I know hunny, I miss him too, a lot which is why sometimes you see my cry. It's okay to miss your father and be upset about him sometimes" She said as she motioned for Hope to come closer to her.

"Your father was the most difficult man I ever knew" she started as she looked down at Nik who was still wide awake and peering up at her. "But he had a beautiful soul and he was also the most amazing person I knew. He loved you so much and he would have loved Nik just the same. Even if he's not here anymore don't you ever forget how much he loved you and how much you loved him. I loved him too and I miss him as well but he'll always be with us okay." Hayley said as she gently brushed Hope's hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead before leaning down and doing the same to Nik.

"He knows you loved him mommy" She head Hope whisper to her as she pulled her lips away from Nik's forehead.

"What?" Hayley asked her with confusion in her eyes.

"Daddy…he knows, and he loves Nik too" Hope replied to her calmly.

"Hope how do you? Do you know what you're saying sweetie?" Hayley asked her still shocked and confused.

"Daddy told me so when I saw him earlier when I was at school during nap time. That's what he said to me" Hope responded nervously.

Hayley was speechless and all she could do was close her eyes and cry. She had no idea how it was possible but she couldn't help but feel like what Hope had told her was true, that Klaus had given her one last gift in death, peace. She felt her shoulder slouch and her head drop as she got overcome with emotion. She let her tears fall and didn't even bother to wipe them because now she wouldn't be haunted anymore, she knew for sure that he knew that she loved him and that he loves his son and it brought a sense of peace to her that she never thought she would get.

Hope watched her mother cry and she gently laid her head on her shoulder."It's okay mommy, you don't have to be sad anymore" she whispered to her mom.

Hayley looked down at her son then brought her free hand up and gently patted Hope on her head. She placed a tender kiss on the top of it before finally finding the courage to say something. "I know baby girl, thank you." She finally said softly.

"I love you" Hayley whispered out loud after a few seconds, hoping both her children and Klaus, wherever he was, would hear her.


End file.
